12 Years Later
by HarryPotter7881
Summary: What if Tyler Didn't die in the 9/11 attacks but what if he lost his memory instead. Ally never got over him and before he "Died" She got pregnant and had a daughter. And when he remember's he goes to find his Ally. I know i suck at summarys but read?
1. I remember

March 3rd 2013

TPOV 

Why the fuck can't i remember? What am i trying to remember? I know it's something and it's been bugging me for the past 12 years. I've been alone for the past 12 years and all i can remember is the building i was in got smashed into and then a person called Greg got me out the building and took me to the hospital where i passed out. When i woke up i couldn't remember a thing and this is where i am now still wondering what the fuck happened with my life before this. Did i have a girlfriend? A wife? A kid? A family? If i have then I've let them down big time.

"Tyler Hawkins i need some rent by tomorrow or your out." Meg the person who rent me this place that looked like hell.

"Yeah sure. I'll get you some money." I shouted. A few seconds later i heard her stomp her way downstairs to her apartment. Man who put the stick up her ass. I started to feel my eyes droop and darkness try to take over me.

"Fuck it." I murmured. That's when i let sleep over take me.

_Dream_

"_I love you Tyler." A girl with blond hair said while staring into my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something when my sight changed and the blond hair girl was taken out my sight replaced with a brown haired girl looking right at me with love in her eyes. It was confusing why would she look at me like that? Just then she ran up to me and hugged my waist as tightly as she could, then she started speaking._

"_Tyler. My big brother. I've finally got my big brother back. I'm never letting you go again." She said clinging on more tightly than before. All of this is a huge shock but the thing that came out of my mouth next shocked me more than i could realise._

"_I won't leave you again Caroline. Never again."_

I shot straight up my eyes wide open with shock and sweat was poring on me. I could remember everything. Me and Ally. Our first night together. Our first date. Everything.

"Ally, Caroline, Adian oh my god!"


	2. Lauren

March 23rd 2013

TPOV

"Argh!" I growled pulling at my hair. Where the fucks were they? I've been looking for 20 days straight and i can't seem to find the love of my life, my best friend and my darling little sister. Not hard right.

"Tyler i need that money!" I heard Meg shout from outside the door. Ever since i remembered everything Meg hasn't made it easy. She said that if i could remember about money then i can remember about rent. Man she's a bitch. I reluctantly got up and walked to the door unlocking the dead bolt and opening the door to reveal a very pissed off Meg.

"Tyler i want my money and i want it now!" You see what i mean.

"Don't worry Meg" Bitch face "Just let me go to the store and I'll get your money." I tried to put the most innocent expression on my face.

"Fine. But i want my money when you get back." She said then stormed off. She really needs to get that stick out of her ass.

I grabbed my coat and headed out the door to the nearest store.

~5 minutes later~

The familiar ding registered as i walked through the door of the store and made my way to the cashpoint. I think about 70 dollars should do about a months rent. Yep about that. I pulled the money put of the cashpoint and made my way to the front exit when i heard a small whimper from behind some shelves. I looked back and saw a little girl that looked about 12 and a guy about 21 leaning over her. I don't know why but i wanted to protect this little girl and take her away from anything that would hurt her. Without my body even realising it i was in my way over to where the girl and the man were still as protective as ever.

"Hey! Leave her alone what did she do to you?" I nearly yelled. Both their heads snapped forward to face me. The man started to back away a bit but i wanted him even further away.

"Well?" I said raising my eyebrows in question.

"She didn't do anything i just wanted to have some fun." He looked behind me at the girl and winked. I started to see red i was that pissed. This prick better stay away from this girl otherwise he was going to have to deal with me. After he winked i felt the girl shiver and at that was it. I grabbed his collar and pushed him up against the wall. All i could think was i had to protect this little girl.

"You Bastered. You fucking sick pervert." My grip on his collar started to tighten. "Right you listen to me and you listen carefully. Stay away from the girl otherwise there will be trouble. Got it." I looked straight in his eyes and i could see fear coming out of them like a steam train. He nodded and i let go of his shirt and dumped him on the floor. He got up straight away and ran.

"Wow. Thank you. Thank you so much." I heard a voice call from behind me. I automatically turned at the sound and stared at her.

"No Problem." I said. Confused by the look she was giving me. She looked as confused as i am.

"My name's Lauren."She held out her hand and i took it.

"Tyler. Tyler Hawkins." As soon as i said my last name her eyes went as wide as sauces and her breathing became really quick.

"Umm... Excuse me for a moment." She asked politely. Before i could even answer she was on her way down to the end of the isle.

"Hello Adian..." That was all i heard before she went out of hearing rang. Who was this Adian? And what did she want to talk to him about? Wait a second... Could this be Adian my best friend? Could it really be him? If he was close does that mean Ally's close?

"Thank you for waiting." Lauren's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and into reality. I looked down at her and saw love and hope in her eyes. Wait Love? Why did she have love in her eyes? I looked down again contemplating.

"Are you looking for someone called Ally Craig?" She asked suddenly. And my head snapped up.

"Yeah i am." I said still looking at her. I saw her eyes brim with tears and i saw her look at me like i was her long lost relative or something. Before i knew it she had flung her arms round my waist and squeezed really tight.

"Oh my god. You're here. I thought you were dead. I thought you were dead." She kept murmuring over and over. On a strange instinct i wrapped my arms around her and stroked her long brown hair. After a few minutes she pulled away and looked at me expectantly.

"I guess that you want some answers about why I'm acting like this?" She asked. I nodded.

"Come on and I'll tell you everything." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the store towards the park.

**Okay that's chapter 2 people i hope you enjoyed. Please please please reveiw. I named the lttle girl after me by the way because my name's Lauren but please please please reveiw**

**see ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	3. Answers and Ally

March 23rd 2013

TPOV

Lauren still had my hand in hers gripping as tightly as she could like she would lose me any second. She had the biggest smile on her face and for some reason i was happy that it was there. It made me smile to. I didn't even realise where she was taking me until we got there. It was mine and Caroline's spot. My eyes started to water thinking of the little of my little sister i haven't seen for 12 years, i wanted to see her so bad.

"Tyler?" Lauren asked looking at me with concern.

"I'm okay." I said wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

"So... I guess you want to know what's happening then?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well it started when you went to your dad's office there was a terrorist attack that was coming but nobody knew. It hit the building you was in about 8:46 am, It went down after about 2 hours. Ally was in a mental breakdown Adian couldn't calm her down. Nobody could calm her down. All she kept mumbling was Tyler, Tyler, I want Tyler. She wouldn't let anybody near her either. Not even her dad. When anybody got near she shouted 'I don't want you! I want Tyler.' Then she broke down crying again. Caroline got sent home the day the crash happened like everybody else and she went straight to your apartment where everybody else was and she ran straight to Ally. Ally didn't push her away she just kept hold of her while they both cried. They both said they wanted you and Caroline kept saying she was sorry. Nobody knew what she meant by that and they were confused. When Adian asked her she said that she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to you that day and she could of stopped it and she didn't. Anyway Caroline never left Ally's side for anything and the same went for Ally. Caroline couldn't do a thing without Ally there so she moved in with Ally and Adian into your apartment. They still live together now. After about 2 months after you 'Died' Ally found out she was pregnant. Everybody was happy especially Ally. She thought it was like she had part of you again. Adian and Caroline helped Ally with the baby no matter what. She went into labour on the 10th of June and gave birth to a little girl on Tuesday 11th of June so it was about 9 months after the attack. She gave her a home and family and everybody spoiled her rotten. Especially Ally and Aidan. She's 12 now and is going to be 13 soon as you know and that's about it basically." After her speech Lauren sighed and her eyes looked troubled i wanted to know why. But at that moment i couldn't care to ask why because i have a daughter. I have a Daughter out there with Ally. Wait what's my daughter's name? How does Lauren know all this stuff about what happened after i supposedly 'died'? I'll ask her.

"Lauren?" I looked at her and her eyes snapped over to meet mine.

"Yeah?"

"What's my Daughters name?" I asked.

" Well... Ally wanted something coming from her family past and coming from you so she called her Lauren Tyler Hawkins. I'm your daughter." She said as she looked down at her shoes. I sat there shocked. This is my little girl. My little princess. I looked over at her again to find her still staring at her shoes. Without even thinking i ran over to her and pulled her into my arms. I had my Little girl here. I was so happy. I started kissing all over her face. This was my little girl.

"Dad. Stop with the kisses. If you want to see Aidan and mom we better get going. Oh and Caroline too." She grabbed my hand again and pulled me out of the park and up the street. I grabbed her hand tightly as well, now i've found her I'll never let her go. She pulled me up to the door that i recognised as my old apartment easily. I was about to reach for the door handle when she put her hand over mine and whispered,

"Aidan will probably be asleep. He always is at this time of day. And mom and Caroline are out the will be back in about half an hour." She smiled at me and automatically smiled back.

"Aidan you better be up!" My daughter yelled walking through the door. I followed her down the hall and found her with Aidan still asleep in the same bed as the day the attack happened.

"Oh yeah if you don't remember he sleep talks a lot so be warned." She stated seriously. I nodded agreeing with her. Aidan backed this up when he started talking still with his eyes closed.

"If, you are going to hurt anyone hurt me. Coz i have a one way ticket to hell and i am going to ride that son of a bitch all the way there." I looked at him like was crazy and Lauren burst out laughing. Then i remembered he watched supernatural 24/7 when i was here. And i burst out laughing same as Lauren.

"He's been watching supernatural again hasn't he?" I asked her.

"Yep" She answered cracking up again. "We better get him up if he wants to see his best friend h hasn't seen for 12 years and also he's missed you like hell." She said the she started prodding him.

"Aidan, Aidan get up!" She started to prod him even more. "God! Dad Help me." I smiled at her again and bent down to whisper in Aidan's ear.

"Aidan get up other wise I'll bring toothbrush girl over." I leaned away from his ear and a second later he shot up like a bullet coming out of a gun with sweat poring down him.

"Tyler! Tyler!" He started to look around like crazy and Lauren went to go in the living room to see if he would call her and ask if he was going crazy.

"Hey Aidan. How ya been?" His eye's shot straight to me and his breathing became wild and his eye's widened.

"Lauren! Lauren!" Aidan started shouting. I guess Lauren knows Aidan inside out like i did. My daughter walked into the room with a smile on her face and went over to Aidan.

"Yes Aidan? What is it that you need?" She smirked. She had my smirk.

"Lauren i don't want to freak you out but can you see your dad over in that corner of the room? Am i going crazy?"

"Aidan." She spoke the words slowly. " Your not going crazy. Dad is really here. He didn't die I'm guessing he lost his memory. He's really here Aidan." He turned towards me and a smile started to form on his face. The next thing i knew he jumped out of his bed and pulled me into the biggest hug i had ever had.

"Tyler. Tyler dude. I thought you were dead dude. I thought you were dead. You can never leave us again. You hear me! Ally's been going crazy over these past 12 years. She's never gotten over you! You better haven't got over her! If you have so hel-"

"Aidan, Aidan calm down. I Haven't gotten over Ally. How could i? She's the love of my life. And i've missed you dude. I've been looking for all of you since i remembered what happened. God I've missed all of you dude." I hugged him back. I think we stayed like that for several minutes because we heard the phone go off but Lauren went to answer it. She came back about 30 seconds later with a smile on her face.

"Dad? Aidan? Mom called said that she was going to be 5 minutes late because she's going down to the diner. Caroline's coming home at the same time though." At the mention of my sisters name and the love of my life's name. I started to smile but then the ors she said started to register in my mind. What does she mean she's gone to the diner? What is she doing there? I opened my mouth to ask but Lauren beat me to it.

"Mom goes to the same diner you used to go to, to write to Michael but instead of writing to Michael she writes to you." I looked at her and smiled. She still loves me. Like i love her.

"Tyler? Caroline's gonna b-" Aidan was interrupted by the sound of my sister's voice echoing around the apartment.

"Lauren? Aidan? You there?" She walked around the corner and her eyes landed on me. She dropped her bags and stared at me eyes wide. She opened her mouth 3 times trying to talk but she failed. But on the forth words came out of her mouth.

"Tyler?" She asked. Her voice shaking and trying to hold back tears.

"Hey maestro." I said. Her breathing started to accelerate and she ran to me and straight into my arms.

"Tyler. Tyler. I've got my big brother back. I'm never letting you go again you hear me? Never again." She kept shaking her head against my chest and i stroked my hand down her long hair.

"I'm not going to leave you Caroline. Never ever again." I said and she gripped tighter to me. After a couple of minutes she let go of me. And i stared at her in confusion.

"Ally's coming up the stairs. I'm guessing you want to see her?" She started to smile knowing what i want like the back of her hand. I nodded. And waited for the moment she would walk through the door. The love of my life. As soon as she comes in and see's me I'm never letting her go again. Just then she walked through the door.

"Caroline? Lauren? Aidan? Where are you?" She walked into the room and saw me. He mouth dropped open and her breathing became faster than everything else on this planet. She looked over at Lauren communicating something that i didn't know. Lauren nodded her head and Ally turned to me speaking to me for the first time in 12 years.

"Tyler? Is that really you?" She asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah baby, It's me." She ran towards me and straight in my arms breathing in my scent and breathing in hers.

"I thought you were dead baby. I thought you were dead. What happened? Where were you?" She started rambling but i grabbed her face in my hand making her look at me and stop talking.

"I'm never going to let you go okay again okay? I lost my memory with all the things falling on me while i was in the building. But That doesn't matter. I'm here now and I love you. I will always love you." And for the first time in 12 years i brought her lips to mine. I pulled back and picked her up bridal style and took her to my old bedroom shutting the door behind us.

**Right there's Chapter 3 and Tyler and Ally are reunited at last yay! Okay please reveiw for the hard work i tried to do please. Reveiws make me happy!**

**see ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	4. Nightmares

TPOV

"She's so beautiful. I can't believe we made something this beautiful." I said stroking Lauren's long hair. She had fallen asleep on the couch and hour ago and i've been watching her ever since.

"Don't be so surprised. Your really handsome." Ally said coming up behind me. She kissed my neck the wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Well your more beautiful than me. You're the most beautiful women on this planet. I love you so much." I whispered the last part and leaned back into her embrace.

"I love you too." She leaned forward and rested her forehead against mine. I don't know how long we were there but i heard Lauren speak.

"Daddy." I heard her mumble quietly. she rolled around restlessly, her hands reaching towards me. "Please don't give up Daddy. Don't leave me and Mommy." Tears pricked in my eyes. I missed so much of my daughters life and now she was having a nightmare about me leaving her and Ally. Ifelt the wet tears fall down my cheeks but i didn't care. The only thing i cared about was the fact my baby girl was crying because she thought i was going to leave her.

"Don't let the smoke beat you Daddy. Please!" Lauren started to thrash around the couch, kicking the blanket off her. I started to panic and leapt towards her.

"Ally what's wrong with her? Does she normally do this? Ally please!" I had tears in my eyes as i ran my fingers through her hair and tried to calm her thrashing. My love ran over to me and tried to calm me and our daughter.

"Tyler? Tyler it's okay, she's done this for the last week. I think she knew you were coming." Ally Wrapped her arms a around me and ran her hand down Lauren's face. She thrashed around for about 30 more seconds until she sat up and screamed.

"DADDY!" She screamed. She looked around and spotted me, she threw her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I rocked her back and forth while she cried.

"Shh Sweetheart I'm here. Daddy's here." I said pulling her to me more. She kept sobbing while i rocked her in my arms Ally came and sat next to us running her fingers through our daughters hair.

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy" She mumbled clutching me tighter to her. I kept rocking and rocking. I didn't care how long i sat there rocking her, i just wanted my baby girl to be alright.

After about an hour Lauren's crying stopped and i slowed my rocking. Ally kept running her hands through Lauren's hair but Lauren didn't seem to mind.

"Lauren? Sweetheart?" I whispered. I cradled her face in my hands and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" She nodded. " Will you tell me about the dream?" She looked wary for a second but then nodded.

"It started when you left mom at home to go to grandpa's office. Grandpa called you and told you he was going to take Aunt Caroline to school So you went and waited in his office. You saw all the pictures of you, Aunt Caroline and Uncle Michael and you knew he cared. Janine came in and you had a conversation. You went to the window and saw the p-plane approaching . You grabbed Janine's hand and ran out the office and two flights of stairs just before the plane hit the building. Janine was killed on the impacted but you still alive. You said you were sorry to Janine and ran down the stairs. You were on the 50th floor when the smoke became to much and you collapsed to the ground and were coughing like crazy you kept saying that you had to get out then you said if you and Ally ever had a little girl you would want her to be name Lauren. Your eyes started to droop and you clawed the wall trying to get up but you legs kept giving out and you couldn't fight anymore you whispered "I love you Ally." Then- then..." Tears started to run down her face and i put my finger to her lips.

"It's Okay my princess. I'm still here and guess what? I'm never going to leave." She smiled and threw her arms around her neck. She fell asleep in my arms while i stroked her hair. I looked over to the love of my life and brought her into my arms as well, she snuggled into me and i kissed her forehead and brought them both closer than me. I'm here with my girls and this is all i ever wanted.

**Okay! I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while i couldn't think of what to write next but this suddenly came to me! Please please please review! please!**

**See ya later **

**Edward Lover 1817**


End file.
